The Half-Blood Princess?
by Mrs.Felton1988
Summary: After a stellar career as an Auror, Hermione has decided to return to her second home and become the new DADA Professor. She wants to protect the most important person in her life from their world unraveling around them. Can she keep the secret that has been her's to bear for the past 11 1/2 years? Probably not since her secret is still a Professor at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone.**

**I promise I am not abandoning Time Key while I write this. I had this itch to write this story and see how it plays out.**

**I hope you do enjoy this. Obviously Snape and Lavender have survived the war. These are the only off- canon that I will be doing.**

**Everything will be explained through the story I promise.**

**Enjoy! XO**

* * *

**September 1st, 2015**

**Granger Hollow**

"Alexandria Lillian Granger! We need to be leaving otherwise you will be late for the train! Your Aunt's and Uncle's are meeting us there. Please, let's get a move on," I yell to my daughter as I hear her banging around her room upstairs. _She should have laid her clothes out last night before going to bed. She shouldn't have stayed up late reading last night either. Then again, look who her mother is. _I softly chuckle to myself as she comes down the stairs. It's still surprises me how much she grows and changes everyday. She is almost about 5 feet tall. Her chocolate straight hair hangs down her back almost to her bum like mine. Her black obsidian eyes stand out against her ivory pale skin.

"I'm ready mum. I'm sorry I slept in. I was reading the new book Uncle Harry got me and I just couldn't put it down," she pants while standing in front of me with the book in question in hand. I look her over for a few moments before motioning to her familiar in it's change. "I'll get Mac," she says as she grabs her eagle owl and walks over to the floo. "I'll go first. See you in a moment Mum!"

She grabs a fist full of powder, throws it in the floo and calls her destination out before disappearing into the green flames. I gently shake my head as a smile crosses my face. Before leaving I ensure the wards are set on the house and that I have everything that we will need. It's still hard to believe that I'll be the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts. I tell myself that it is the best thing for me and Alex and that it is the next logical step for me. I have been an Auror for over 13 years now and I really did love my job but I always wanted to be able to shape the minds the next generation. I gave up my grand plans of revamping the Ministry long ago when it was infiltrated by the Voldemort and his Death Eaters. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, the corruption inside was glaring. Unlike Harry and Ron, I returned and finished my 7th year at Hogwarts. I was offered the same thing as Harry and Ron, but I wanted to earn my spot as an Auror on my own merits. Yes, I was a year behind Harry and Ron in the 3 year program but that was nothing compared to knowing that my spot was earned and not given.

After my introspection of myself, I grab a hand full over powder and head to King's Cross Station. I step out of the floo and brush off the slight ashes that have collected on my robes. I glance up look for my daughter and see the top of a messy head of black hair. _Harry,_ I think fondly as I make my way over to where I can now spot my daughter with her collection of not technical cousin's. I spot James with his arm around Alex while Harry and Ginny speak with them. _Harry James Potter, you better not give them The Maurader's Map._ I mentally make note to ensure to keep an especially close eye on the children for signs of its use. I spot Lavender there as well standing next to Ginny. I don't spare a thought of where Ron is as I'm sure he made up an excuse to not be here. I still don't understand why he can't let anything go. It was over 12 years ago and it's not like he didn't rebound quickly with Lavender.

I reach the group and greet everyone before saying, "Alex and James. You best be on the train now so you can get proper seats before all of the compartment have been filled. Just because I will be teaching there does not mean that you will get preferential treatment. Understand?" I say looking between both of the children as they nod their heads. I bend and give Alex a hug and then James."I love you both and I will see you in a few hours at the castle," I say while the children hug and kiss everyone else before disappearing onto the train.

I sigh and lean my head on Harry's shoulder and Ginny walks to my other side and hugs me. I raise my arm around her and sigh. Albus and Lily Potter stand in front of us still upset that they have 2 and 4 years respectively before they can go to Hogwarts with James and their cousin Alex.

"Hermione, are you sure that you wanna go? I'm sure Kingsley would gladly rescind your resignation and reinstate you," Harry says as I straighten up and wipe the silent tears from my eyes. Even though I'll see Alex in a few short hours, this is a bittersweet feeling.

"Yes, Harry. I'm sure. I need to be there for Alex and protect her. Lord knows how our first year went. I just...I need to do this Harry," I say as I look at him. He doesn't know my other reasons but no one does and I hope to keep it that way.

"Ok. I figured I would try. We are gonna miss having you around so much. Ron is a great Auror but you have always been by my side through everything," he says as he wraps me in a hug.

"Harry, I have my owl and floo so you know you can always write or call. I'm not leaving for the Americas. You'll see my on holidays and there are always Hogsmeade weekends," I say as I look at him and Ginny. I really am going to miss them.

"Well, I best be off so I can get everything in order before the students arrive. I will write you, I promise. I'll let you know which house Alex gets sorted into. Bye Harry. Bye Ginny. I'll talk to you later," I say as I give them both a last hug before apparating away to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

I begin walking up the gravel walk to the school. I have so many fond memories here with Harry and Ron. I hope Alex can make as many memories her as I did. _I just hope I can keep my secret about Alex's father from everyone knowing._ I have been able to keep it a secret for the past almost 12 years. shouldn't be hard. My wandering mind has distracted me the entire walk till I reach the front doors and walk through. Of course, the last person I wanted to see is the first one. Merlin must be against me.

"Ah. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor has decided to grace us with her presence. How is it that you were able to skip being here last week when we all were supposed to arrive?"

"Good morning Professor Snape. As acerbic as ever I see. I had to clean out my office and close up a few things before being able to come. Minerva already has my course outlines for all 7 years. Everything has been taken care. If you don't mind, I would like to head to my office and unpack before the students arrive. Good day Professor," I say as I begin walking away. My nerves are all on fire seeing that man. How can he still make me feel like an 11 year old still after all of these years?

I spend the next few hours unpacking and arranging my office and classroom. Once that is finished, I make my way down to the Great Hall. The students should be arriving any moment. "Hermione!" I hear moments before being wrapped into a hug.

"Neville! It's so good to see you! How have you been?" I say as I return the embrace. I really have missed him. Since getting married to Hannah Abbot and accepting the position as Herbology Professor, I haven't seen him in ages.

"Oh I am doing well. How are you? How's Alexandria? She starts this yea with James right?" He asks as we make our way into the Great Hall where the other professors are taking their seats at the Head Table.

"Alex and I are doing well. Yes, she begins this year with James. She is excited and nervous. About the same as I am honestly," I say as we take seats next to each other. I am greeted by many other professors who taught us. The students begin coming in at that moment and our conversation halts. I watch as the students begin glancing at the head table and start laying eyes on me. The chatter begins as they all start connecting the dots that I must be the DADA professor since there are no new faces at the table.

The Headmistress calls for silence just before the new students start coming into the hall. I look the new faces and spot James and Alexandria walking together looking around the hall excitedly. The first years arrive at the front of the Hall and the sorting hat is brought out. It begins to sing it's song as my eyes wander down the head's table to Severus. I see the moment his eyes connect with James Potter. The sneer of contempt on his face is palpable from this distance from him. His eyes float to the girl next to James and his eyes narrow on her. _Oh bloody hell!_ He stares at Alex with a narrowed glance before glancing at me. I avert my gaze before it becomes obvious that I have been staring at him. My heart rate starts to pick up as I can feel his eyes on me. I realize this may have been a bad idea becoming a professor. At least I would have been away and could have ignored his owls till he came looking for me personally. _What have I gotten myself into?_

The hat has finished it song and the sorting begins. I listen with half an ear while the students are sorted and ignore the heated gaze I can feel boring into me. "Granger, Alexandria," I hear Professor Flitwick say. My breath hitches in my throat as my daughter steps up to the stool. I glance to my left and see Severus's eyes look at my daughter. The hat is placed on her head and I hold my breath. _Please, don't be Slytherin._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I did not expect the major responses that I have had to this story and only for the first chapter. I apologize for the long absence. I have been extremely busy for work and packing for my move to Texas. But I wanted y'all to have this now.

**September 1st, 2015**

**Great Hall, Hogwarts**

_Please not Slytherin. Any house but Slytherin. _I haven't realized how long it has taken for the sorting hat to decide. Besides my own and Neville's almost hat stalls, the only hat stall's I have known of were the own Headmistress herself and Peter Pettigrew. I glance at Neville and he has a worried look on his face. "Almost 6 minutes," he whispers to me before glancing back at my daughter. I turn my head and glance at Severus. He has peculiar look on his face that looks like the beginning of a smile forming and growing wider as his eyes are trained on Alex. As his eyes shift from Alex to mine, I gasp before I hear the only word that I wished to not come from the sorting hat on Alexandria's head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

In this moment I have realized that I will have to keep and bury even more secrets or let everything come to the surface and deal with the consequences. I drop my head slightly but quickly pick it up as I know Alex will be looking to me for comfort. I am right, as she turns her head and makes eye contact with me. _Oh, how I wish this would be easier for you my dove, but it seems that it has just gotten a little bit harder. _I give her my most brightest smile, clapping my hands the loudest in the room, and nod my head to her. She smiles and stands from the stool and makes her way to the cheering Slytherin table. Out of the corner of my eye I see Severus's eyes follow her to the table with a hidden smile on his face. I watch the rest of the sorting with half an eye until I hear, "_Potter, James_" called. I look at him and meet his eyes and smile deeply at him. I know where he will be going without a doubt. His parents were Gryffindors as well as his grandparents and his great-grandfather with the only Slytherin being his great-grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black. I watch as he sits on the stool and before the hat has even fully touched his head comes the shout, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James, just like his cousin, has turned around to look at me. Just as I did for Alex, I put on my brightest smile, clap my hands the loudest and nod my head to him. He smiles and rushes off to his new table. I see him glance at Alex with a smile on his face. I glance at Alex and see she has one for him as well. _I hope that house prejudice doesn't control their lives. I will make sure it doesn't. _I glance at Severus and see a nasty glare on his face knowing that somethings will never change. Even though he and Harry are on speaking terms, he still has no patience for a Potter.

The sorting continues and is finished quickly. The great hall fills with chatter as the students begin eating and introducing themselves to the first years. The dinner passes by swiftly as I catch up with the other Professors that are within hearing distance. I keep an eye out for Severus's movements. I see his eyes scanning the Great Hall but always falling back to rest on Alex. _I need to tell him before he make a complete mess of everything and confuses her or I lie to him about everything and hope he doesn't go after Alex himself._ I concrete in my mind that I will speak to him soon. Otherwise it will leave him to make a big scene that I definitely don't need. As quickly as it all started, the feast is completed and the students begin leaving the Great Hall for their first night in their dormitories. I quickly rise and prepare to leave the hall when Neville asks about walking me to my rooms so that we can catch up. "Sure, Neville."

"So how have you been enjoying being the Herbology Professor?" I ask as we make our way towards the stairs to my rooms. It is out of Neville's way but I really haven't seen in ages.

"I am loving it. Professor Snape is still as cranky as ever and refuses to let me be anywhere near his personal greenhouse. But, I really do enjoy being here," he says with a smile on his face. "You know I was always the best in Herbology. I guess it's just natural that now I'm teaching it."

"You really were better than the rest of us," I say as we make our way through the castles towards my rooms. "How is Pomona enjoying retirement?"

"Oh she is loving it. Last I heard she was in Albania researching a newly found carnivorous plant for her book," he says as we reach my rooms. "Have a good night Hermione. Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day, but I'm sure you can handle it," Neville says while pulling me into a quick hug before descending the stairs to his rooms.

I enter my rooms and close the door behind me. _Well, that wasn't completely terrible, _I think as my mind goes over the past few hours. _Hopefully tomorrow will be better for all of us._


	3. Catch Up

Good morning everyone. I hope this finds you well amid all the coronavirus issues that the world has been dealing with. I'm sure very few of you know that I work in the healthcare world and my small town hospital has been hit hard with the virus outbreak and scare from the media. Amidst all this, I have been extremely busy with work but now that we have finally had our nurses out of quarantine. I am finding time to write for you lovely people and I am so excited that I can finally continue with my stories.

I hope that this finds you well and I will be posting hopefully within the next day or two! Thank you everyone!


End file.
